Black Shadows, Light Flows
by SakeKitten
Summary: Hiei has a surprise visitor and everyone comes to like her. What happens when everything isn't what it seems. I have no pairing yet, help!
1. Hiei's Savior, A New Friend

Hey people! I'm new around here but maybe someone can give me some tips? That would be very helpful ya know... Oh and I read enough fanfics here to know what to put in one... since I seem to be very particular about rated R stories I'll start there... I hope you enjoy the story... Please review that would help it's ok if you don't want to... Well um I'll give out pairings next chapter someone please share an idea I don't know what pairings I should put.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't, sad to say, own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter 1: Hiei' s Savior, A new friend.  
  
A group of students headed off to school talking loudly. This group consisted of a black- brown haired girl with an uncanny control over a certain loud- mouthed boy, who acted like he owned the world. "Yuske stop walking like you're god!" The girl said hitting him on the head, "Hey! What the hell was that for?! Damn it Keiko (Kayko, but the other way looks better.) You made my hair all messed up!" The boy, known as Yuske growled. In the back a smiling red- head kept making jokes about Yuske and how he looked like puppy and that Keiko was his master. "Kurama I can hear you!" Yuske threw a rock at Kurama, who dodged by instinct. "Stop picking on him he might blow his fuse throwing rocks at you fox." A spiky-haired boy with ruby red eyes spoke up. "Shut up Hiei." Yuske once again threw a rock only to have a boulder thrown back at him. "AHHH!!" "Hiei you might hurt someone," Kurama said, holding back a laugh. "Hn." Was all Hiei said in reply. A blue-haired girl wearing a pink kimono, riding a flying oar, (lol I always thought it looked like and oar from a boat...) floated over the group listening and putting in snide comments every once in a while.  
  
Kurama suddenly snapped around looking at an empty street. "Hey, what's up Kurama?" Yuske asked. "I felt a presence... different from a human..." Kurama whispered. They all looked in the general direction and saw a human silhouette (you know like when someone is far away and all you see is like a walking shadow that's as good as I can explain it...) walking toward them. They all got ready for a battle, until Hiei stepped forward and looked closely at the figure. "Anyone you recognize Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei' s face turned red, "No." They all stared at him, making him turn redder, proving the fact that he was lying. "Damn it! If I weren't' t curious about this person Hiei knows, I would be gawking at how red his face is getting!" Yuske said, irritated that he couldn't irritate the small (sadly I'm truthful) fire apparition. All but the red- faced apparition nodded in agreement.  
  
They were too busy wondering about Hiei' s strange allowance of emotion to notice a girl with raven- black hair standing among them wondering what was going on. Hiei spoke up, "Kagome..." he then pointed at the girl standing there. They all finally noticed and jumped in surprise. The girl smiled, "Hiei nice to see you again! Didn't expect to see you here! And you remember me!" "How do I forget the only remaining remnants of my family?" Hiei growled. "How is your sister, Yukina?" There was a deadly silence. "Fine." Hiei sighed. Everyone' s eyes bugged out. 'Did he just admit he was Yukina's brother?!' They all thought. "Are you not going to introduce me to your friends?" Kagome asked, clearly curious. "Why should I?" He coldly asked. Kagome fell onto her knees and wrapped her arms around Hiei. Everyone' s eyes looked like they were about to fall out of their sockets.  
  
Hiei' s face was similar to the color of a cherry. "Kag..." Hiei stuttered, "Not in front of them!" Hiei hissed in her ear. Kurama and the others however caught this but didn't mention it. "Hiei aren't you gonna introduce me to your nice friends? I thought we were friends! Does this mean you were lying? Did you always lie to me? Was the time I saved you for nothing? Did I get nothing out of the time I spent with you so I could get to know you better? Did you just guess who I was and not really remember me? Did you?!" Kagome sobbed on his shoulder. Everyone glared at him like he was hell come to visit, making him feel guilty. "Eh...Kagome..." she continued to sob continuously on his shoulder. "Um...I...I...missed you Kagome..."Hiei gently whispered. Everyone gasped, a formerly ignored orange- haired boy with bad taste screamed like a girl. Kagome stood up, walked over to Kuwabaka (it's Kuwabara but I just don't like him no offence to anyone) and looked up at him. Hiei started to pick up her things. "You have problem? Huh? Are you making a big deal out of my little cousin talking? (Hiei twitched in the background) Do you want to make me mad?" Kagome asked wanting answers. Kuwabaka looked at Hiei who pitied him...slightly. "Um..." Kuwabaka stuttered. Hiei mouthed 'bad move' to the idiot. Energy flared around Kagome like flames but no one noticed. "Ah...um..." Kuwabaka stuttered again.  
  
Later in the afternoon... "...And that is how Kuwabara got beaten up by a girl!" Yuske grinned. Hiei was watching Kuwabaka as the idiot did whatever Kagome told him to. Botan was making the same jokes Kurama made except it was with Kagome and Kuwabara instead of Keiko and Yuske. "Hey what did she mean 'save you' Hiei?" Botan asked wonderingly. "Oh that! I saved him from this one girl that tried to..." Kagome didn't get to finish because Hiei stopped her. "It was nothing!" Hiei growled. "Hey Hiei! What would you say if I only said I was your cousin? What if I wasn't really?" Kagome asked, after she got his hand off her mouth. "...I would probably ask you a few questions then kill you." Hiei answered bluntly. Everyone went silent. "But I wouldn't kill you!! I didn't mean 'I'll kill you'!!" Hiei said quickly. "So you do think of me as a friend!" Kagome smiled. "EH!? No!! I meant that you shouldn't be killed by me!" "So you want some other demon to kill me?" "No! I mean ARGH!" Hiei eyes went all swirly. Everyone laughed at how easily Kagome could get Hiei confused and at the fact that she couldn't understand how much it was different to them. She was a pure heart...  
  
End Chapter Hey everyone please review if you want to!! I'll start my next chapter soon...Oh yeah and remember to give me some pairings you would like!! You know I'm weird when I want to be...(where did this come from?) This is two pages in Microsoft Word. 


	2. The School, The Brothers, The Competitio...

Hi everyone! It's me again! So um this is my second chapter and well I've got a lot of spare time so I just write these stories every night...I won't be showing pairings till...I suppose um the tenth chapter. So I'll just wait till I can either think of some pairings for myself, or someone gives me their ideas. On with the chapter...  
  
Chapter 2: The School, The brothers, the competition  
  
Kagome walked silently to school and wondered if anything would happen. She sighed falling into deep thought, apparently so deep she didn't notice her childhood friend sneak up on her. "KAGOME!" the long raven- haired girl screamed a second after pouncing on the oblivious girl. Kagome was in shock then, snapping out of it, laughed and pushed Sango off. "What are you doing here Sango? And where's your boyfriend?" Kagome said, trying to get the fact that Sango got her, out of her system.  
  
Sango blushed, "Actually he went to school already." Kagome's eyes widened, "You left him to go to school by himself?! Your crazy!!" "Ah well let's talk since you're new to this school and all..." Kagome and Sango went into silence then... "OH MY GOD!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" they both screamed at the same time. They spent the whole time getting to school talking about what they did in the period of separation. "Oh you should meet Shuichi! He's really nice and since your both alike somewhat you could get to know each other!" "Shuichi? That's a cute name...I suppose it wouldn't hurt to meet him..." "ALRIGHT! INTRODUCTION TO ALL GUYS HERE WE COME!!" "Sango you're acting like a psycho again..."  
  
In the bushes  
  
"Hear that Kurama? She thinks your name is cute. Hahaha!" "Be quiet Yuske she might hear you!" "Hn." "Hey you guys what are you doing in the bushes?" Kuwabaka said loud enough for the two walking girls to hear. "YOU IDIOT!" They all except Hiei yelled.  
  
Back to them  
  
The two spun around when they heard what Kuwabaka said. "I never would've believed it if I didn't see it..."Sango said mostly to herself. "What's there to see? There's a group of stalkers!!" Kagome nearly yelled. "Ah...but one of them is a surprise..." Sango pointed at Kurama, "Shuichi...what are you doing in a bush?" Kagome went bug eyed, "But you said he was top everything and never did anything wrong and was great at everything! The way you said it, it made him sound like he was a perfect guy!" Kurama sweatdropped. "I just never thought he would sink to their level," Sango paused, "He is perfect ah just look at him!" Kagome spared him a glance, "Yeah yeah great I just want to know what you guys where doing in a bush!" 'Oh my god she didn't check Kurama out!? But very girl checks him out!' Yuske thought. "We were following you two after we heard you two screaming..." "As loud as a foghorn..." Yuske interrupted. "Um and we saw you two and since we saw nothing wrong we decided to let off some exploring that everyone has." Kurama explained. Kagome stared at him, directly into his eyes. "I can deal with that. Right Sango? Sango?" Sango was currently checking Kurama out. "SANGO! THAT IS DISGUSTING! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" "And I wish I didn't." Sango sighed.  
  
Kurama blushed, "Um girls? School?" "Oh my god my first day and I'm late!? NO!!!!" Kagome ran leaving a twister in behind. Everyone sweatdropped. "She's always like this... 3... 2... 1." Sango counted down. They saw Kagome running back like she was on fire. "SORRY! Hi nice to meet you Shuichi I hope to see you again! Come on Sango!" "Stalker..." Kagome whispered to Kurama, "Oh I didn't notice you Hiei come on!" Kagome said in the length of five seconds. After she finished she grabbed Sango' s and Hiei' s hand and ran with them dangling by their arm, behind her. Kurama laughed, Yuske cracked up, Kuwabaka stared trying to get what just happened, and Hiei was burning holes in everyone's backs from miles away. "Oh sure she calls us stalkers and Hiei gets off the hook like he was trying to stop us..." Yuske growled.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Hiei was sitting at his desk glaring at anyone that that passed him. He stopped glaring when Kagome passed him, when she got out of ten feet of his sight he started glaring again. "Hiei what are you doing?" Kurama asked him, mostly because he saw the glaring process. "Nothing fox...mind your own business..." "Hiei don't be rude to Shuichi..." Kagome said tapping his shoulder. Hiei snorted and silenced for the rest of the class, glancing at Kagome every once in a while. When the bell rang Sango started the tour of hot men. (A/N Sorry but I just wanted to put there, after all I'm a girl it's natural for girls like me.)  
  
"Oh and here comes Lord Sesshomaru a.k.a the ice lord and the hottest guy in school just below Shuichi." Sango whispered, her eyes showing no emotion but her drool said otherwise. Sesshomaru walked up to them and smirked, "Who is the new peasant?" "PEASANT?!" "Do not raise your voice to me peasant." "Um Kagome S" "Lord." "Lord Sesshomaru...Lord Sesshomaru...Kagome." Sango introduced the two, noticing that her best friend had steam coming out of her ears, "WHO CARES WHO THE HECK HE IS HE CALLED ME A PEASANT!! I AM NO PEASANT AND NEVER WILL BE!!" "What a fiery servant." "SER...SER?! DAMN IT I'M NOT YOUR STUPID SERVANT!" "..." "YEAH YOU BETTER SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sesshomaru twitched, "You are very brave...I like a fiery spirit..." Kagome went bug eyed for the second time this day, "Wha...wha do you mean? You like..." "YOU..." he hissed into her ear causing shivers down her spine. "Brother what are you doin OH! You finally decide on a girl? She's cute... and I heard yelling did you yell at my bro girl?" Kagome's face was red from blushing and anger, "DAMN IT WHY DOES EVERYONE THING OF ME AS A NOBODY!?" "I think your somebody..." Hiei appeared out of nowhere, everyone jumped. "Oh Hiei ah you do?" Hiei nodded silently. "Oh Hiei! Your so nice!" Kagome smiled and hugged him.  
  
Hiei smiled in her hair but quickly hid it when he felt two pairs of eyes boring into him. Hiei looked at Sesshomaru who was glaring at him like he was the worst thing alive. Inuyasha as they just found out was Sesshomaru's brother, was now doing the same thing Sesshomaru was doing. 


	3. Her Cousin, The bonding

Hi everyone! Guess what I have a new pairing, Kurama/ Kagome. But we'll have to wait and see which pairing I'm gonna use. Oh yeah the whole pairing thing will last till my fifth chapter. Then it's decided. Heh. I can't wait.  
  
Chapter 3: Her cousin, the bonding  
  
It was the afternoon and Kagome was getting irritated already. Hiei noticed Kagome walking in the hallway and smiled in his mind. He then frowned noticeably when he saw Inuyasha hot on her tail, 'I think this school requires a little entertainment...but not now later, this school could use a little chaos...' Hiei began to plan his means of entertainment in his mind. Kagome meanwhile was trying to loose the irritating boy by walking through the hallways as fast as she could without letting any energy burst out. Behind her was Inuyasha following her like a servant she never knew. Suddenly someone grabbed Inuyasha's collar pulling him backwards. "What the hell?! Let me go brother!" "Why should I? You're irritating to Kagome-chan and you're irritating to look at." Sesshomaru soon had a glaring contest with his brother. Everyone watched, wanting a fight in the boring school where nothing happened.  
  
Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was off her back to her relief. She saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha a few feet back having a glaring contest, and sweatdropped. "Guys please stop making a scene!" Kagome whispered. "Yes, if you don't, feel free to pummel each other and get sent to the principal's office for disturbing the peace." Hiei snidely remarked, earning the attention of the brothers and all the kids around them who were waiting in anticipation for the fight. Kagome groaned and sent a silent plea kami. Hiei being the curious and bored decided to hear everything on her mind for the whole day, hearing this he smirked. The girls that had formed separate fan clubs for all the guys in the school were now in a fan club war. The two Inu brothers were now including Hiei in their little fight. "So Hiei what brings you to a hallway fight?" Inuyasha sneered. "Yes, this is between me and my brother little one." Sesshomaru coolly stated. 'Little?' Hiei thought, slightly twitching. "Fight, fight!!" everyone chanted. "STOP!" the sound blew them and it wasn't a yell either it was a roar. Everyone scattered leaving Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Hiei covering their ears in pain.  
  
I know short but I was lazy. Next chapter I promise will be longer. Oh yeah until chapter five the pairing thing is still on! SakeKitten: Please review!!! Oh and sorry bout this chapter being different from the name. The next chapter will have the bonding. 


End file.
